


Neko: My Kitten

by Marblinglix



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, Jealous Chan, M/M, Smut, cute stuff, hybrid felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 18,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marblinglix/pseuds/Marblinglix
Summary: Chan wasn't intending to own any pets... until he came upon a Heterochromia Cat hybrid he couldn't resist....He couldn't resist someone... that was just like him...
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my other story!

Hope you enjoy! As mentioned before, I upload first on Wattpad if you want quicker access.


	2. Intro: Neko

Neko: Japanese word for Cat

" Ew, what's wrong with its eye? It looks weird..." a couple grimaced as they walked by.

"Why do those things exist ... ugh" a woman spat as she passed by.

Felix was sitting on a park bench, quick to cover his left eye with his hand.

"I hate my eye... I hate being different.... why me out of all the other hybrids..." he started to tear up.

He pulled his knees close to his chest as he sobbed.

Why can't someone like me... for me...this.. this eye! It's ruined my life.....

Felix was always looked down on by everyone for his heterochromia (don't worry, I put the definition at the bottom for yall) .

Less than 1% of hybrids with this condition existed, same for humans.

Little did he know there was one regular person out there... just like him.

Heterochromia iridium: difference of eye colors


	3. 1- Closing my eye from being scared of the world's threats

Felix POV

"I hate my life... what's my purpose... everyone hates me... hates me and my ugly eye..." Felix sobbed as he was walking the park at night.

Ever since he knew, his blue eye was a curse. One blue eye and one brown eye, that's what he's lived with for the longest. Getting looks of disgust from others, no one would talk to him, no one liked him. He had nowhere to stay, just wandering the streets each night praying the next day would be better, but sadly never was.

He continued to walk, staring down at the concrete. Not realizing he bumped into someone. Both of them falling down. He immediately got back up to help the stranger.

"I-m sorry! I wasn't paying attention" he apologized as he reached his hand out to the stranger to help him up.

"Watch where-" the stranger stood up before picking up a bottle of soju he was drinking that had fallen out his hand. That's when he saw Felix in the face, and his eyes.

"Ugh! Don't touch me you filthy hybrid! Your fucked up eye too!" He spat at the boy.

Felix immediately looked down, trying to hold back tears as he tried to apologize again.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean-"

"Shut up you little shit!" The man who was obviously drunk shoved Felix, Landing harshly on his back.

Felix winced in pain as he looked up at the stranger, scared and crying.

"Your kind disgust me" he scoffed before rudely pouring the rest of his bottle all over Felix. Felix put his hands up in defense as the man poured the alcohol all over him, laughing at what he had done.

Felix continued to sob as the stranger laughed and hurled insults at him.

"Heh, your kind should have died a long time ago" he spat.

Before the man could do anything worse, there was suddenly footsteps and yelling.

"Hey! Leave him alone!"

"Or what?! "

"Or I'll make sure you're the one who's dead!" The blonde boy screamed in the strangers face as he came in between him and Felix.

The drunk stranger became intimidated, finally backing off as he slurred incoherent words walking off.

Felix still in shock just stared at the blonde boy's back before he turned around. He turned around crouching to take Felix's hand.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Felix tried covering his face.

"Hey, hey. It's ok, I'm not gonna hurt you. Are you alright?" The boy inched closer now kneeling, trying to get Felix to look at him.

Felix removed just hands before looking down, and then back up to the stranger. It was dark, but he could still see his face.

He finally looked up, and in the stranger's face. Felix's mouth dropped as he took the boy's hand in his.

"Y-Your eye...." he gasped looking into his eyes.

"Heh, looks like you're just like me. My name is Chan by the way" the older boy smiled while keeping eye contact.

Felix still in shock could only think in his head.

There's .... someone like me...and not a hybrid..?

For the first time in his life, Chan gave him hope that someone was like him.


	4. 2- I know there is a part of me that I don't know, but I don't know what that is

"My name is Chan, are you ok?"

"Y-yes.. I am... thank you. And nice to meet you Chan, I'm Felix..." he shyly said.

"Likewise Felix. It looks like that asshole got you  
Soaked. You alright to make it home?" Chan took Felix in his hand, pulling them both up to stand. The older was also taking in his cute features. His blonde hair and ears, cute tail, and adorable freckles.

"I... um actually...Don't have one..." he looked down.

"What? Wait... so you've just been living on the streets...?" Chan asked softly.

Felix slowly nodded.

"Y-ya... sometimes the shelters let me stay a few days... but then kick me out.... as you can tell it's-"

"Your left eye?"

"Y-ya..."

"Trust me, I get it. Probably haven't had it as bad as you... but I still get the insults and comments" Chan shrugged.

"Oh.... , I'm sorry you have to go through it too..." Felix sadly said. Chan held his hand tighter.

"It's ok, I've gotten used to it. But I never thought hybrids like you would have the same condition"

Felix out reflex moved his hand to cover his blue eye, but Chan was quick to pull it down, now holding both Felix's hands in his.

"Hey, don't do that. Your eyes are beautiful even if they're different, they go well with your cute freckles too" he smiled before poking Felix's cheek.

Felix giggled as he started to blush, twirling his tail.

"I... um thank you. I like your dimples and Your blue eye is pretty too". He shyly said back to the older.

"Oh ya? Not many people compliment my dimples, I guess that's a special honor from you" he joked.   
"As for my eye, looks like we're Ying & Yang. Your left eye, my right eye" he laughed.

Felix continued to giggle at how funny Chan was, his tail continued to twirl around in excitement as his ears perked up. Chan was also infatuated with how cute Felix was, he didn't want to let him go.

"Felix, since you don't have anywhere to go, would you like to stay with me for a while? My place is big enough, but that is if you want to. I promise I'm not an asshole or a creep. " he chuckled.

Felix already feeling comfortable with the older, immediately couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Really?! You .... you would let me stay with you? " jumped excitedly as he held onto Chan's hand.

"Well, that's what I said" Chan laughed as he reaches his hand to pet the boy's head. Felix started to purr at that.

"Yes please! Uh... that is if you don't mind..." he tried to calm himself.

"Of course I don't, I offered. Besides, I'd be an asshole to let a cute kitty like you wander the streets alone"

Felix blushed again at Chan calling him cute.

"Ok Chan, I accept. Thank you! I promise I'll be good!"

"Great, come on little kitty" he sweetly said as he held Felix's hand in his, making their way to his car.

Felix was excited on the drive back to Chan's place.

There's someone like me!

He kept thinking as he twirled his tail around. Which of course Chan noticed. He reached over to pet the boy's head.

"Someone's very excited I see" he chuckled.

Felix instantly became shy, trying to stop the movement of his tail.

"S-sorry... it's just that... I thought... I was the only one with a strange eye... it's nice to know someone else does" he smiled shyly at the older.

"Well Felix, everyone is different. Whether it's their eye or not. Everyone should be accepted In this world, including cute hybrids like you" he smiled back.

Felix could feel his face heat up as he nodded to Chan, looking out the window again.

Before they knew it, Chan arrived back to his place. It was more of a condo, but still anything was better than the streets for Felix.

Chan came out the car, going to Felix's side before opening the door for him.

"Welcome to my home Lix" Chan smiled as he took the boys hand to help him out his seat. Felix blushed right away at the nickname and at Chan holding his hand. He's never had anyone so sweet and nice to him before.

"Thank you Chan" he giggled as he placed his hand in Chan's, having the older lead them to inside the condo taking the lift (elevators).

Once they got to his floor, Chan pulled the boy into the direction of his unit. Felix was already amazed at how nice the exterior of the condo looked, he wondered what the inside looked like until Chan opened the door, pulling the boy in after him.

"It's not huge, but it's big enough for maybe 2 persons I think. Or in this case, 1 person and 1 kitty" he joked as he looked at Felix however was in awe at the interior. Immediately his kitty instinct was to want to rub his scent everywhere on all the furniture, but he had to control himself as it wasn't his place.

"C-Chan this is amazing! This is beyond huge!" He said excitedly as his head darted around the room looking at everything. Chan could tell the hybrid was ecstatic by how his tail was twitching around rapidly, it was practically hitting him in the face.

"Ha ha I'm glad you like it, I'll show you around"

Chan lead Felix around his place, giving him a tour of everything.

"And this is my room, you can sleep here while I sleep on the couch"

Felix's ears went back, " oh, n-no Chan. I can't take you're bed. I'm honestly fine with sleeping on the couch, even the floor. Anything is better than outside" he said with concern to the older.

Chan reached his hand to cup Felix's cheek.

"It's alright, I insist. You've had a rough life, you at least deserve what it feels like to be in a bed" he smiled.

Felix just looked down blushing at how sweet Chan was.

"U-um... ok... thank you" he mumbled with a small smile.

"Good, now how's about you go wash up and change out you're wet clothes while I make us some food, hm? I have extra towels in the bathroom too" Chan said as he walked over to the kitchen.

"Ok Channie! Oh... um sorry... Chan-"

"It's ok Felix, you can call me anything you like" he smirked as he opened the fridge to get out some ingredients.

Felix began to turn red as he looked away, shyly wagging his tail.

"Ok... Channie.... I'll be back" he mumbled with a giggle as he went to Chan's shower.

Felix went into the bathroom, quick to take off his clothes that smelled like alcohol. He grimaced at the smell since his senses were much stronger than that of a regular person's.

Once he stripped, he stepped into the shower. Turning the water on as he enjoyed the warm water flow onto him. His tail was wet, but still twirling around as he was so happy that someone was finally nice to him. And on top of that, someone else who had an eye like him. He was beyond delighted that Chan invited him to stay with him. But then he had his sad thoughts came over him.

I can't get too excited... he only said for a while... even if he's like me.. it won't be long before he kicks me out... it's alright though... I'm used to it....

He sadly thought to himself as he washed his hair and ears. He was used to people not sticking around in his life for long even if they were the tiniest bit nice to him.

Felix wasn't sure why, but he hoped Chan would keep him for more than just " a while".....


	5. 3- Don't close that eye, please don't close that eye

Even if it was just a short time together, Felix was growing attached to Chan. He liked it, but also didn't. Mostly due to the fact, he was scared of being abandoned again....

Once he finished showering, he wrapped himself in a towel to step out, only to realize he didn't have any clothes to change into.

"Chan...!" He yelled from the cracked bathroom door.

Immediately the older came running to him.

"Felix? What's wrong?!" He asked out of breathe only a panic.

"U-um nothing... I was just.. wondering if you had .. any extra clothes...?" He asked shyly.

"Oh! Um, ya. Hold on!" Chan turned around to go to his closet, Felix watched him as the older went into his large walk in closet to go through some drawers. Chan came back to him with a pair of sweats and sweatshirt.

"They might be big on you, but will these work?" He asked as he handed them to the younger.

"Yes, these will. Thank you Channie" he said with a wide smile before closing the door.  
Chan was just left at the door staring at it, running through the thoughts playing in his head.

He's so fucking cute... how could anyone be awful to him....?

Chan didn't realize he was slowly becoming infatuated with the hybrid.

Afterwards, he made his was back to the kitchen to finish up cooking in the meantime.

Felix however was changing into Chan's clothes, taking a slow time as he was sniffing them all over. It had a nice musk scent that he started to like. As soon as he slipped them on, he continued to sniff his sleeves, pretty much intoxicated with Chan's scent.

He smells so... GOOD....

He continued to breathe in the older's scent right before he was called back to his senses when Chan yelled for him to come eat.

Felix's tail twitched a few times as his ears perked up, now practically rushing out the door to go eat. He hasn't eaten properly in weeks so he was beyond famished.

As he scurried his way to the kitchen, he was met with Chan plating their foods.

"Hey Felix, food is ready" he said with a smile as he brought the plates to his dining table. Felix ran over to the table, staring in awe at how the food looked and smelled.

"I-is this all for me..?" He asked with big eyes.

After setting the plates down, Chan moved to pull Felix's chair out for him to sit.

"Well of course, there's no way I can eat everything " he chuckled.

"R-really? Thank you Channie!" Felix squeaked as his tail continued to swing around. He finally sat down to eat as Chan seated himself across from him to eat as well.

A few minutes into eating, Chan noticed how the boy was scarfing down his food rapidly.

"Hey Lix, you don't need to rush. There's more food." He chuckled as he drank some water.

Felix became embarrassed as he place his fork down, looking down into his plate.

"I-I'm sorry..." he said in a sad tone, which Chan didn't realize he made the younger feel bad.

"No, no Felix. I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying you don't need to rush. It's alright, eat as much as you like." he said calmly to him.

Felix nodded before responding.

"I-I'm sorry... I just haven't eaten in a while... "

"Wait...Lix... you haven't been eating? At all?" He asked with worry.

Felix looked up a little before looking down to play with the hem of Chan's sweatshirt.

"N-no...."

"Didn't they feed you at the shelters?"

Felix became even sadder as he replied.

"T-they did... but... one time... someone put poison in my food... and made me sick. I went to the hospital... and the doctor told me someone did it out of spite... probably because of my eye..." he finished as he felt a few tears in his eyes but blinked them away.

"S-so since then... I stopped trusting people... with food..." he muttered before finally lifting his head to look at Chan. Out of reflex, he closed his left eye. Covering it with his small hand.

What Felix expected was probably a " I'm not surprised" as when he had mentioned it to anyone else. But instead he was faced with a sorrow Chan, a few tears peeking at his own eyes.

"Felix... they...they did that to you?" Chan could barely speak out as his heart completely shattered at what Felix told him. He got up right away walking over to Felix.

"I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to ruin your dinner! I'll leave if you want me to-" Felix panicked as he apologized to the older, only to be cut off as Chan picked him up and squeezed him into a hug.

"C-Chan..?"

"Felix, no one should ever treat you like that! You don't deserve it..." he mumbled against the boy's kitten ears as he held him close.

"I'm so sorry you've had to deal with this..." he began to tear up as he held Felix in his embrace. Felix on the other hand was in shock that Chan was sad for him, anyone for that matter. No one has ever been this concerned for him.

He slowly reached his small hands up to Chan's back, hugging him back and purring against his chest. Being this close to Chan put him at ease, he wasn't sure how, but it just did. His scent was also calming the younger as he breathed it in.

Finally Chan pulled away to cup Felix's cheek.

"Felix, no one should have treated you like that. Trust me, if I was there I would have made sure someone was dead if they tried that again" he said looking into his eyes. He let out a sigh before continuing.

"You should never feel you need to hide or close your eye, it's beautiful. It's different. It's just like mine, please don't ever feel you need to close your eye when you're around me".

Felix just nodded as he continued to purr in Chan's hold.

"Lix, I know you just met me, but there's no way in hell I'm gonna let you back out there, in the streets, anywhere alone for that matter"

Felix just looked at him in surprise, he didn't realize telling him his experience would affect the older this much.

"Chan...."

"Felix, I want you with me from now on. Will you stay with me?"

Felix blinked a few times before realizing what Chan had said.

"Y-you want you adopt me?"


	6. 4- Just breathe in my heart, So I can open my eye some day

Felix blinked a few times before realizing what Chan had said.

"Y-you want you adopt me?"

His feelings were a mixture of hope and confusion.

"Yes Felix, I would. I'm not sure if I'm the greatest owner, but I'll try my best. I want to protect you Felix. I feel like somehow, whether it's our eyes or not, you're the other half of me" Chan said softly and with hope as he slipped his hands down to hold Felix's.

"You really mean that?" Felix questioned as his ears went up again.

Chan let out a small laugh.

"Ya, I do. So, would you like to stay-"

Before Chan could finish, Felix jumped into his arms making the two fall onto the floor.

"Ow..." Chan muttered out. Felix was too busy hugging him to realize he knocked them both down.

"OMG thank you so much Channie! Yes I would! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! " Felix kept chanting as he rubbed his face all over Chan's chest and chin, purring loudly as his tail twirled again.

Chan could only laugh again at how excited the kitty was. He hugged him back before ruffling his hair.

"Ok, ok. I'm glad you're happy little kitty. We need to finish eating though" he chuckled.

"OH... um... sorry...." Felix giggled as he blushed before getting off of Chan to stand up. He helped the older up before they got back to their seats eating.

"Um... Chan...."

Chan looked up from his food.

"Ya Lix?"

"Um... since I'll be staying with you... can we get to know each other...?" He asked with a shy smile.

"Of course, would you like to go first or shall I?" He teased.

"You can go first Channie" he giggled as he twirled his pasta with his fork.

Chan cleared his throat before starting.

"Ok then. Let's see, I'm 25. I have Heterochromia as you know" he laughed.

"It will sound ironic, but I'm an eye doctor as my profession. Blueberries are my favorite fruit, I like horror movies, I like to exercise. Oh and my favorite ice cream is Vanilla". He finished before taking a sip of water.

"Your turn" he smiled at Felix.

"Um, ok! I'm 21.... I have that hetero-thing you have" he giggled.

"I love strawberries! And I like Vanilla ice cream too, it's my favorite! Um... I've been on my own as long as I can remember... but I do like to play outside sometimes! I think that's really it..." he finished.

"Ah really? So then you will like what I have in the freezer then" Chan smirked as he got up to go to it.

"Freezer?" Felix questioned.

Chan opened the freezer to pull out a tub of ice cream, showing it to Felix.

"Ta-da, I have-"

"VANILLA ICE CREAM?!" Felix almost jumped out his seat as his tail was swinging around again.

"Does my kitty want some?" He teased as he set the ice cream on the counter, walking back to Felix.

"Y-yes please!" Felix pleaded with wide eyes and his tail twirling.

Chan ruffled his hair before sitting back down.

"How's about when we're done eating, we watch a movie and eat it. Hm?" He smirked.

"Ok Channie!" Felix agreed happily as the two went back to eating and talking about themselves.

Once Chan was done, he got up to take the plates to the sink.

"I'll take care of these and bring the ice cream, how's about you sit on the couch and pick a movie?"

"Sure Channie!" Felix ran into the living room hopping on the couch as he grabbed the remote, looking through Netflix movies to choose. As he sat there, the feeling finally sunk in.

I... I have a home now.... ?

He was so happy he could cry. He never expected this to happen, not with the bad luck he's had in the past. Someone finally wanted him for once...

He was snapped out of his thoughts again as Chan came into the living room with 2 bowls of ice cream.

God he's adorable in my clothes...

Chan thought as he saw the large sweatshirt falling of Felix's shoulder, baring some of his porcelain skin.

"Ice cream!" Felix yelled as he made grabby hands to Chan.

"Ok, calm down. Here's your ice cream kitten" he laughed.

Felix started to turn red, and Chan noticed.

"Do you like it when I call you that?" He teased, handing the bowl to Felix as he sat down next to him.

"I... um... kinda..." he blushed looking down at his bowl.

Lord, I'm gonna have a heart attack...

Chan thought again before talking.

"So, do you have a preference of what I call you?"

"Mmm... not really. You can call me anything you want Channie!" Felix gave his wide eye smile.

"Then how's about I call you kitten?"

Felix stuttered as he blushed at the nickname.

"O-ok Channie..." he smiled before grabbing the remote.

"Um... are you ok with watching the Lovely Bones?"

"Of course Kitten, anything you like"

"O-ok Channie" he smiled before pressing play on the remote. Right after he quickly turned his attention to his bowl of ice cream. He was so busy eating it, he didn't realize Chan was staring at him.

All Chan kept thinking was how lucky he was to find a hybrid as cute as him, and one that was just like himself on top of that.

Felix... I'm so happy I found you...


	7. 5- It's frustrating, but please just once open

Felix... I'm so happy I found you...

Chan continued to admire Felix, finally taking the time to take in his cute features. He was stuck on how adorable his freckles are, resisting the urge to kiss them right there and now. His heart warmed at how the hybrid was purring while licking the ice cream from his spoon, too caught up with eating it to pay attention to the movie.

He noticed Felix had immediately finished his bowl, having a somber look and pout on him as he set the bowl down on the coffee table. Licking his lips as he directed his attention to Chan's bowl. That's when the older got the hint.

"Lix?"

Felix perked up, trying to give him eye contact, but was still drawn to look at the older's ice cream. Chan only had some of his, but had some spoonfuls left in his bowl.

"Y-yes Chan?" His tail began to twitch.

"Would you like my ice cream?" He teased, already knew what Felix's answer would be.

Felix licked his lips again, looking at the bowl and then looking at him.

"C-can I?" He pleaded with big eyes.

The eyes Chan felt he could get lost in, to him Felix's eyes were too gorgeous for words.

"Yes you can " he chuckled before handing the bowl to Felix. Right away his purring became louder as he ate the ice cream, getting it all over his lips and mouth.

Once he finished he put the bowl down before turning to Chan.

"Um... sorry.. I took your Ice cream... I just really like it...." he blushed.

"It's ok kitten, you can have anything you want" the older smiled.

Chan was quick to notice the ice cream left on his upper lip, reaching over his hand which took the younger by surprise.

"C-Chan...?"

"You've got some ice cream on your lip" he laughed before wiping it off with his thumb, then licking it himself.

Felix was tomato red at that point.

"Oh... thank you..." he quickly said before turning his attention back to the tv.

Chan could only see how adorable the younger was as he became shy around him.

About halfway through the movie, Felix didn't realize he was comfortably lying down on the older's lap, head turned to the movie as he purred against his thighs.

Just then, there was a jump scare that startled Felix. He jumped up a little, letting out a scared meow. Chan was quick to push him back down, lying on his stomach.

"Shhhh, it's ok. It's just a movie" he said calmly while trying to sooth him by rubbing his back. Felix was quick to go back to purring and rubbing his face back into Chan's thighs. The older could only coo at how affectionate the hybrid was.

Chan was so caught up with staring at Felix below him, looking at how adorable he was while still rubbing back. He was snapped out of his thoughts as Felix had turned his attention to Chan.

"W-what was that Lix?"

"I said, why did you become an eye doctor?"

Chan continued to rub his back all the way to the base of his tail.

"Well, since I was little I wanted to figure out how to fix my eye. After a while, when I was in high school that's when I accepted it, but I still wanted to learn what made my eye different. As well as anyone else's".

Felix let out an "oh", not realizing he reached for Chan's other hand to play with his fingers.

"I wish I was like that..."

Chan looked down closer to him as he moved the hand the was rubbing Felix's back, to cupping his cheek.

"Like what?"

"Like you. I wish I could accept my eye...."

"Felix...."

"I'm sorry, I don't want to bother you with it. Let's finish the movie" he said with a sad smile as he turned his head back to the tv.

Chan shifted to pick Felix up, surprising the boy as he meowed from being startled. Chan lifted him to sit in his lap, straddling him on his thighs.

He leaned forward to press his forehead against Felix's as he cupped the boy's face with both hands.

"Chan...?"

"Felix, listen to me. I don't want you feeling any type of way about your eye anymore. I know your past can't change your feelings towards it, but you're with me now. And I want you to be happy with it, like how I am with mine. I know it's easier said than done, but I'll help you to learn to love your eye." Chan said to him softly.

"I love your eye as much as I love your other eye, ears , tail, and your cute freckles". He smiled.

Felix looked down as he was beyond blushing from all the compliments Chan showered him with. Chan noticed and couldn't help but be happy internally.

"Lix, look at me"

Felix lifted his gaze to stare into Chan's eyes, the eyes that were just like his, just opposite.

"Promise you'll try? Ok?"

Felix nodded before Chan replied with a wide smile.

"Good kitty, now we can finish the movie" he said as he pressed a small kiss on Felix's forehead. Felix practically began to short circuit as his tail was all over the place. Chan settled him back in his lap, now in between his legs as his back was pressed to Chan's chest.

The older had his arms wrapped around Felix's waist, as he interlocked his hands with the younger's, resting his chin on his head.

Chan continued to watch the movie as Felix slowly drifted to sleep.

Chan... I'll try... just for you...

Was his last thought as he slipped into a deep sleep.


	8. 6- Who am I? What am I? What color is...

"Felix, you need to get up"

"Hmmm... why?"

"I'm sorry, I thought about it. But I can't afford you staying with me right now, you're gonna have to go" he said pushing Felix out his lap.

Felix's heart dropped.

"W-what.. why? I thought-"

"I thought wrong, I'm sorry. I need you to leave now please".

"P-please Chan... I'll be good, I'll get money to pay somehow... please don't put me back out there" he sobbed clenching onto Chan's shirt.

Chan was quick to shove him off.

"I told you no! Don't make me repeat myself, now get out or I'll make you!" He yelled.

"C-Chan... please!" He begged.

"Get out, now!" Chan screamed pointing to the door.

"C-Chan....." Felix cried. "I thought we were... the same....?" 

"You're nothing but a messed up hybrid, you'll never be anything like me" he spat.

Felix closed his eyes to cover them, as Chan continued to yell at him. He only kept chanting to words as he cried into his hands.

"Chan... please...please".

"Felix!"

"Chan... please!"

"Felix!" 

He felt himself shaking, that's when suddenly his hands were removed, only to see himself in Chan's lap as it appeared the older was shaking him awake.

"C-Chan...?" He sobbed looking at the older.

"Lix? Were you having a nightmare?" The older held Felix's hands in his as he turned the boy to face him.

"C-Chan... I'm sorry..." Felix cried burying his face into his chest.

"Shhhh, it's ok. I'm here. It was just a bad dream. It's ok, I'm here."

Felix continued to cry into Chan's chest as the nightmare played over and over in his head. It was so bad that it felt so real.

After a few minutes of Chan holding him and calming him down, he pulled him away to look into his eyes.

"Felix? You wanna tell me what your bad dream was about?" He questioned cautiously.

Felix wiped his tears away with his sleeve before responding.

"I-It was about you... you wanted me to leave... you didn't want me... because of my messed up eye..." he felt tears form in his eyes.

"Oh Felix...." Chan felt his heart break again thinking the boy had such an awful dream. He pulled him back into his chest, rubbing his back soothingly.

He whispered against his ears.  
"Felix, listen to me. I'm not gonna kick you out, I'm not gonna hurt you, and I'm never gonna leave you. Ok?" .

Felix nodded in Chan's chest.

"T-thank you... Channie..."

"Lix, do you have bad dreams like this often?"

Felix didn't respond, he just hid his face deeper into Chan's chest. Chan noticed, prying the boy away from him to look him in the face.

"Lix, tell me. How often do you get these?" He asked seriously.

Felix looked away before looking right back at him.

"A lot...."

"What do you mean by a lot?" He asked with worry.

"Every night...." he mumbled.

Chan was in disbelief the poor hybrid was experiencing this every night.

"Are they always bad like this...?"

"Y-yes... usually they're about people... leaving me.. or hurting me..." Felix looked back down as more tears dropped.

"Felix.....I'm so sorry...." he pulled him back into a hug as he started to rub his back again. Just then, the movie had finished. Chan reached for the remote to turn it off.

He shifted again to lift Felix up to face him.

"I-I'm sorry Channie... I promise I won't disturb you while you sleep. Like I said before, I'm fine with sleeping on the couch so I won't bother you...."

Chan reached to intertwine his fingers with Felix's.

"Felix, there's no way I'm gonna let you sleep alone like that. You're sleeping with me from now on. It hurts me to see you like this...."

"A-are you sure?"

"I am, and I won't take no for an answer. Come on, let's get you back to sleep" he smiled before picking the boy up koala style.

Felix meowed as he was picked up suddenly, but snuggled into Chan's hold as he wrapped his legs around the older's waist.

"Thank you Channie" he purred as he snuggled his head into Chan's neck.

"Anything for you kitten" he chuckled as he made his way into his bedroom, setting Felix on the bed.

"I'm gonna go shower and be right back, ok?"

"Ok, Channie" Felix purred with a smile.

Chan kissed him on the top of his head before, slipping into his bathroom. Felix could hardly wait for him to come back.

~

By the time Chan came back, Felix was already dozing off to sleep, but perked up once he smelled Chan's scent near him.

"Chan?" He got up to turn to the older.

"Wow, your senses are strong. I was trying to be quiet coming back, but your cute nose beat me to it" he laughed.

Felix giggled back, but stopped when he finally noticed Chan's strong physique. He was mesmerized by the older's perfect skin and abs. Chan had grabbed some sweatpants from his closet before going back in the bathroom.

Calm down Felix... he's just your owner...

The younger tried putting all thoughts of lust to the back of his head as he waited for Chan to come back out.

"I'm back Kitten, ready to sleep?" He came out in just his sweatpants.

"Y-your shirt?"

"Oh I don't sleep with one, is that ok?"

Felix of course didn't want to be a bother, but shirtless Chan will sure as hell be a distraction for him.

"Um.. ya! It's ok!" He smiled.

Chan smiled back as he slipped under the sheets, Felix doing the same while keeping a wide distance.

"What are you doing all the way over there? Come here" Chan patted the empty space next to him.

"Is that ok?" Felix asked cautiously.

"Lix, don't be silly. Come here". He chuckled before pulling the boy by his waist close to him. Felix thought he would faint as Chan's shirtless chest was pressed against his back.

"There we go, better?"

"Much" Felix giggled.

"Good" Chan smiled before reaching to turn the light off. He settled back in, holding Felix against him as he spooned the younger.

"Channie....?"

"Yes kitten?" He smiled against the younger's fluffy hair.

"Thank you... for keeping me... for taking care of me... for finding me..." he softly said.

Chan snuggled even closer to him.

"I'm happy I did Lix, in a way, you found me and I'm grateful to the universe you did" he whispered to him.

"Good night Lix"

"Good night Channie" Chan couldn't see his face, but he knew the younger was smiling. The thought of him smiling drifted him off to sleep, as Felix drifted off soon after.

That was the first night in a long time, Felix didn't have any nightmares...


	9. 7- You filled up my emptiness

That night was the best sleep Felix ever had. It was the first time he felt safe and comfortable in a warm bed, with of course a warm body next to him.

By the time he woke up, it was close to afternoon.  
He blinked a few times before he stretched his arms and back, waking up see Chan was gone.

"Channie...?" He lifted his head to look around for the older. When he heard no response, he got out of bed to walk around the place.

"Channie....?" He called again as he tried sniffing his scent for him, but couldn't smell him anywhere. That's when he saw a sheet of paper next to a plate of waffles on the table.

Good Morning Kitten,  
I hope you slept well! Here is breakfast for you.  
I had to go to work, but I'll be back soon around 5. I'll have a surprise for you too :)  
Have fun being home, but behave.  
-Chan

" a surprise??" Felix jumped up and down as soon as he read that. He didn't know what Chan meant by surprise but he was excited.

He happily ate his breakfast, cleaning up afterwards. Felix didn't know what to do, he wondered around Chan's place inspecting everything. He found a room where Chan apparently liked to play music in since there was a piano. There was a small workout room. Then he found another room with a computer and multiple screens, as well as a bookcase he began to look through.

While looking through the books, he noticed they were all medical and science related. Then he came upon one that was different.

"Case study: 01 Heterochromia in humans"

He read out loud to himself. He opened it and flipped through the pages, amazed at the research he found. He sat down on the couch in the back of the room, reading through it all.

"What causes Heterochromia....?"  
He mumbled as he read the entire section of it. He continued reading that before he knew it, an hour had passed and he finished the book until he got to the last page.

So that's how my eye... was born like this...

He thought to himself as he realized the root of his eye color.

Once he flipped to the last page, he saw additional references. Reading down, that's when he saw Chan's name.

"Research Case Study: 01 , published by Christopher (Chan)Bang"

Felix blinked a few times before it settled in his brain.

"That means... Chan wrote this? And his real name is Christopher?" He giggled like he just found out a secret. He put the book back, skipping back into the kitchen.

Hmm.... what should I do next?

He decided on taking a shower, and then slipping on more of Chan's lounge clothes he found in his closet.

Felix wanted to go outside, but didn't want to go without Chan's permission. So he only did what he thought of, and that was clean his Condo.

The Condo was already tidy, but Felix thought it wouldn't hurt if it was sparking clean.   
He looked around for cleaning supplies, finding them in a closet. Right away he started dusting and cleaning things. Polishing the furniture, sweeping.

A few hours had passed, but he was still counting down the time for Chan to come home.

I miss him....

He pouted as he sat on the floor playing with his tail. It was about 3 more hours until Chan came home, that's when an idea popped into his head.

"I'll make dinner for Chan!"

He didn't know how to cook really, but he thought it surely couldn't be hard to make spaghetti again like Chan made for them last night. He looked around the kitchen and pantry for ingredients, meowing when he found them.

Afterwards he found the pots to cook with, setting them on the burner. He filled one pot with water to boil as he tried reading the instructions on the box on how long to cook the pasta. Of course while he was reading, he got distracted when he saw a bird at the window.

"Birdy!" He meowed as he ran to the window to watch it. His tail twitched all over as the bird hopped on the railing of the balcony.

Small meows and growls came out of him as he watched it, only for him to jump when he heard the pot boiling over behind him.

"Shit!" He ran back to the stove to turn the burner off, but the hot water spilled on his arm as he tried to move it to the sink.

"AAAH!" He screeched as it burned his arm, now leaving a red mark. He whimpered a bit at the burn, but ignored the pain. He was used to much worse from strangers...

Felix grabbed the box of pasta, pouring it into the water once it stopped boiling. Just as he turned around to look for a spoon, he didn't realize the water on the floor.

He screeched a loud meow as he fell flat on his butt and tail, squeezing it.

"Ow.... I forgot... this is why don't cook..." he whined as he tried getting up. Now his tail hurt and his ass.

He just shook his head as he got up to look for a spoon. Just as soon as he did, he heard the front door open.

"Lix? I'm home!"

Felix looked around to see the kitchen a complete mess, and oh did he have some explaining to do....


	10. 8- Just by being by my side, You gave me strength

"Lix? I'm home!"

Felix looked around to see the kitchen a complete mess, and oh did he have some explaining to do....

Felix just stood in the kitchen, nervous with his hands behind his back as he looked down.

Felix you're so stupid! He's definitely gonna kick you out now! You made a huge mess!

He thought to himself as he prepared to get yelled at.

Chan came around the counter, putting his keys and wallet in a tray.

"Hey Kitten, how are-" he stopped mid sentence as he saw the mess around the kitchen. Water spilled on the floor and stove, some pasta on the ground.

He stopped in front of Felix, now directing his attention to the younger. As he inched forward, Felix jumped back, starting to apologize and cry.

"C-Channie! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make a mess... I wanted to surprise you with food... but..um... I get clumsy and- , I'm sorry! Please don't hate me.... please don't kick me out... I'll clean it up right away....." he said in between sniffles as he kept his head down.

He jumped again when he felt Chan's hands on his shoulders, then surprised as Chan pulled him into a hug.

"Felix, I'm not angry" he said calmly.

Felix was confused. Chan pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Kitten, I would never hate you. I think it's sweet you wanted to make dinner for me, you didn't have to. " he chuckled as he cupped the boy's cheeks.

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to do something nice for you since you took care of me....oh! And I cleaned the place for you, would that make you happy?" Felix looked at Chan with wide eyes.

"Lix, you're my kitten. Not my maid." He chuckled again.

"I appreciate you doing all of that, but I want you to do things for you. What makes me happy, is you. So as long as I'm with you, that's all I need". He smiled at Felix before kissing his nose.

Of course Felix became flustered, he reached his hands up to grab Chan's arms.

"O-ok Channie.... I'm happy when I'm with you too..." he smiled back.

"Good." Chan's smile suddenly faltered as he saw Felix's arm was red.

"Felix, what happened to your arm?" He questioned as he grabbed Felix's arm with both hands to look at the mark.

"It's nothing, I just spilled hot water on it...." he mumbled.

"Did you put any ice on it or cold water? "

"N-no...."

"Felix, you need to take care of yourself better. If any wounds happen, you need to treat them right away". Chan said in seriousness.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm used to it... people have thrown hot water on me before... in the streets..... my body has grown accustomed....." he said sadly. He really didn't want to tell Chan another one of his bad experiences, but it just came up.

Chan's mood of course became sad once he heard that, hearing about Felix's past is like needles to his heart. He can barely hear it, let alone imagine the boy experiencing and feeling it.

"Felix...." he sighed before hugging him again. He pulled away to walk over to the stove, turning off the low flame as he walked back over to Felix.

"Come on" he said softly as he pulled the boy into his room.

"Sit on the bed" he ordered Felix.  
Felix did as told sitting down with his hands in his lap. Chan left the room to go to the kitchen. Shortly after he came back with a small back of ice, then going to his bathroom for a first aid kit.

Once he collected everything, he came back. Standing in front of Felix as he put everything on the bed.

Getting the boy's attention. He handed him the ice pack.

"Put that on your arm" Felix stayed quiet, following orders.

He's angry with me....

The hybrid thought to himself as he watched Chan unroll an pack of bandages. He moved the ice pack away from Felix's arm to wrap it.

"Lix, did you hurt anywhere else?"

Felix tried lying, which of course Chan could tell.

"N-no...."

"Felix, I'm not gonna ask again. Tell me if anywhere else got hurt" he said sternly this time.

Felix feeling timid, pointed to his tail and rear before speaking up.

"M-my tail.... and bottom"

"Did you fall?"

Felix just nodded, watching Chan let out another exasperated sigh.

"Lay down on the bed for me"

"I-it's fine Chan... it doesn't hurt that much"

"Felix, do as I say please" Chan said sternly again.

Felix nodded slowly before turning around and laying on his stomach as Chan requested. Chan sat on the bed next to Felix. He was gentle as he reached for Felix's tail.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you, ok?" He said softly.

"Ok Channie...."

Chan slowly felt up and down Felix's tail, making sure he didn't fracture it. It seemed alright, just swollen from the fall.

"Are you angry with me Chan....?"

"*sigh* No, I'm just frustrated you don't take care of yourself like you should...like I want you to"

Felix continued to keep quiet.

Once Chan was done checking his tail, he moved his hands down Felix's hips which the younger jumped a bit at the touch.

"I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to, if you want to stop just tell me and I will. I'm gonna slide down your pants to check your rear, ok?"

Felix of course was nervous at Chan's touch, but now he was gonna see his ass.

Shit! He's gonna see my ass.... ugh....

He internally groaned before responding to the older.

"Y-yes Channie...."

Chan took that confirmation as for him to slide Felix's pants down slightly. He pulled it down just below his cheeks, now having full view of his rear.

Fuck... his ass is perfect...

Calm down Chan!

Upon pulling it down, he did see a giant bruise on Felix's cheek. Wanting to see if it pained Felix, he touched it lightly, only for Felix to whip his head around and growl.

"I'm sorry! I won't touch it again, it's a big bruise. But nothing an anti- inflammatory won't help with" he said calmly.

"Oh... ok.... sorry..." Felix apologized for growling.

Chan slid his pants back up before getting off the bed. Felix got up right after, waiting for the older to say something.

" Well, you can't take meds on an empty stomach. So how's about I clean up the mess in the kitchen, we order food in and have another movie night?" Chan said with a smile, not realizing he had placed his hands on Felix's waist pulling him close to him.

"Can I get ice cream again?" Felix twirled his tail as he asked Chan with pleading eyes.

"Of course Kitten". He smiled back.

"Oh, that reminds me! Close your eyes" Chan smirked.

"Why....?" Felix responded skeptically.

"Just do it" Chan laughed.

Felix closed his eyes as told, suddenly feeling something cold on his neck.

"Ok, open"

He opened his eyes to see Chan staring at him with a wide smile.

"What?"

"Look down at your neck"

"A choker?"

"Look closer"

Felix looked even closer, he was in awe of what he saw.

"It's...."

"Yup, it's your name on that pendant".

"C-Chan..."

"You're officially mine, kitten" Chan smiled.


	11. 9- I couldn't say anything else, but thank you

"You're officially mine, kitten" Chan smiled.

Felix just stared at him in disbelief before finally speaking.

"Y-yours...?"

"That's right, if want to be that is..." Chan sheepishly said as he looked to the side. Felix was overwhelmed with so many emotions.

"Yes! I do!" He jumped onto Chan, wrapping his arms around his neck as they fell to the floor.

"Ow... kitten, you gotta stop doing that" Chan laughed as he laid flat on the floor. Felix realizing he knocked Chan down again, pulled away to apologize even though he was still sitting on him.

"Oh.... sorry Channie...." he swung his tail around as he purred loudly, looking down to the older.

Chan reached his hand out to ruffle his hair and pet his ears.

"Alright, let me get that mess cleaned up and then I'll order some food. What would you like?"

Felix got off of him to help him up.

"Ummm.... sushi! Can I have that?" He pleaded.

"Of course cutie, anything you want. You go choose a movie while I order and clean up" the older said before kissing him on the cheek.

Felix's body started to heat up, he was feeling some things from Chan's touches but tried to not let his emotions get the best of him.

"Ok Channie!" He dashed out the room jumping on the couch to select a movie as Chan told him. In the meantime, Chan got some towels to clean up the water and cleared up the mess in the kitchen.  
Once he was done, he ordered sushi to be delivered.

"Lix, I'm gonna shower and change real quick alright? Just answer the door when the delivery guy comes" Chan yelled as he walked into his room.

"Ok Channie!" Felix yelled back. He started watching secret life of pets in the meantime, growling and meowing at all the animals he saw on tv.   
About 20 minutes had gone by before he was snapped out of his tv trance, when he heard the doorbell and a knock.

His ears perked up as he turned around, jumping over the couch. His mouth was watering for sushi, as he practically sprinted to the door to open it.

"Sushi!" He yelled whilst opening the door.

"Uh.... hi. Ya, I have an order for uh....Christopher?" The delivery guy said while reading off his phone.

"I can take it!" Felix smiled while he reached for the food.

"Um... payment first please?" The delivery guy chuckled.

"Oh! Um... sorry... uh hold on!" Felix said as he ran to Chan's room, running in to knock on the bathroom door.

"Chan... the food is here.. but I need money..."

"Oh! You're right! Uh... tell him I'll be out in a minute!"

"Ok!" Felix scurried back to the front door to speak to the delivery man again.

"Um... my owner will be here in just a minute..." he said shyly.

"It's alright, I don't mine talking to a cute kitty like you" he said.

Felix immediately blushed.

"I see you have an eye that's different" the man smiled.

"Oh... um sorry...don't look...." Felix quickly covered it.

"Hey, it's ok. It's cool, and cute like you".

"Oh Um thank you.....Suho!" Felix said as he tried reading the man's nametag putting his hand back down.

Just then Chan arrived.

"Sorry, I'm here. How much?"

"It's alright, $30" Suho said with a smile.

"Here's my credit card" Chan handed to him.

Suho swiped the credit card on his phone, quick to hand it back.

"Just confirm tip and signature and you're set"

"Ok, thanks! And sorry again for the wait"

"Oh it's no problem, I had fun talking to this cute kitty" Suho smiled and winked at Felix.

That's when something shifted in Chan.

"Ya, he's cute and he's mine" he said with a stone face glancing up.

He finished signing, shoving the phone back into Suho's hands before grabbing the food.

"Have a good night" he said with a monotone, slamming the door in his face.

Felix just stood there confused as to why the sudden mood change in Chan.

"Come on, lets eat" he said again with the same tone as he grabbed Felix by the waist, pulling him into living room.

Felix just walked with him, befuddled as to why Chan wasn't talking much. Felix sat on the couch as Chan went to the kitchen to put their sushi in plates.  
Once he came back, he handed Felix his sushi but still stayed silent.

That's when Felix didn't feel right, about 30 minutes through the movie after they finished eating, Chan still hadn't said anything. Even when the older brought him ice cream and meds, still nothing. Felix thought he was angry at him for something, he wasn't sure what.

"Channie..."

"Hm?"

"Are you angry at me?"

"What? Why would you think I'm angry at you?" He turned his body and attention to him.

"Well... you haven't been talking ... through the entire movie.... after Suho delivered the food..." he said shyly.

"How come you know his name?" Chan said lowly as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"I saw his name tag..." Felix said quietly as he nervously played with his tail.

"Oh.... I just... I don't like him" Chan sighed out.

"B-but why? He did nothing wrong but talk to me?"

Chan stayed quiet as he looked down at the couch.

Is it because of me...?

"Channie... is it because of me..? I'm sorry... I won't talk to anyone without your permission... I was just doing what you told me to do by answering the door... I'm sorry if I upset you...." Felix poured out as began to panic.

Chan felt bad right away, he didn't want to think it was Felix's fault. He grabbed Felix's hands, holding them in his.

"Felix, no no. I don't want that, you can speak to anyone you like, you don't need my permission. It's just.... I didn't like what he said...." Chan sighed out again.

"What he said?"

"Ya.... he called you cute..."

"Oh... but, you call me that. What's wrong?"

"This is gonna sound stupid"

"No, tell me Channie".

"It's... I don't like anyone else calling you cute other than me..."

Oh....

"Wait... Channie...."

"Hmm?" Chan finally lifted his gaze to look at him.

"Are you...jealous?"


	12. 10-If you can shine brighter, I can be the darkness

"Are you...jealous?" Felix questioned quietly.

Chan let out another sigh.

"I'm sorry, I know it sounds bad. I just... I'm very protective of you now...."

Felix just giggled, making Chan puzzled before he smiled back.

"Channie you're so cute" he giggled before kissing Chan on the cheek.

Chan just froze as to what just happened, making Felix panic again.

"Oh... I'm sorry! I won't do that again!" He apologized.

Chan chuckled before pulling him into a hug.  
"Kitten, that's more than ok. As long as I can give you as many kisses as I want too"

Felix began to purr at the sound of that, snuggling closer into Chan's chest.

"Ok Channie! Channie's kisses are the best kisses!" He meowed as he wrapped his arms around Chan's torso.

Felix you are so fucking cute I'm gonna die...

Chan thought to himself before pulling the boy away to face him.

"Well, I have even better idea than giving you kisses" he smirked.

Felix cocked his head as he was confused.

"Now I know you love wearing my clothes, but I think we need to get you your own. How's about I take you shopping tomorrow since it's the weekend?"

"S-shopping? In public?" Felix slowly slipped out Chan's hold leaning backwards into the couch.

"Don't worry Lix, I'll be there with you. I promise nothing bad will happen, and if anyone tries anything I'll beat the shit out of them" Chan said reassuring with a small smile.

Felix laughed at that.  
"Channie, my own body guard. I like it" he giggled.

"Hey, I don't workout for nothing" he winked before lifting his shirt to show his abs.

Felix immediately tried to keep his arousal down as he tried to look elsewhere.

"I-I u-um...sure then. Um... but what about money...? I don't want to-"

Chan reached a hand to cup Felix's cheek.

"Lix, it's perfectly fine. You're my kitty and I wanna spoil you. Besides, I'm a doctor. I have tons of money" he joked.

Felix laughed back before hugging him.

"Okay then, thank you Channie!"

"Of course Kitten. Now it's late, let's go to bed because I know you're gonna want more than 8 hours of sleep" he joked.

"Fine...." Felix pouted as Chan got up to take the dishes to the sink, then coming back to switch the tv off.

Just as Felix was about to get off the couch, he meowed as Chan suddenly picked him up to carry him.

"Come on kitty, bed time" he smiled before kissing Felix on the forehead. The younger giggled back as he slipped his arms around Chan's neck as the older carried them into his room.

He set Felix down on the bed as the younger got settled, taking his choker off to place it on the night table. He quickly slipped under the sheets as he watched Chan put his phone to charge.

However, when the older took off his shirt tossing it to the side, Felix felt like he was gonna short circuit again. He blushed as he went to hide himself under the sheets, which Chan noticed while he was getting into bed.

"Felix, what're you doing? Come out from under there" he chuckled as he settled in.

Felix slowly peeked out from the sheets, showing off his now messed up fluffy blonde hair. He slowly crawled out now sitting next to Chan.

"Time to sleep kitten" Chan said sweetly as he pulled the boy down, pressing him against his chest. Felix's tail was all over the place as Chan pulled him even closer into his embrace, his nose practically touching Chan's bare chest.

Chan reached to turn off the lamp as usual, before snuggling back with the younger.

"Good night Lix" he whispered before kissing his head.

"G-good night Channie..." he stuttered out as he purred against the older.

Chan drifted off to sleep right away as always, but for Felix... it was gonna be hard for him....

~

Felix managed to fall asleep somehow, even though he was pressed up against Chan's hot body. Sleeping right through the night as the older held him in his arms.

"Lix, time to wake up"

Felix slowly opened his eyes as he felt Chan press small kisses on the back of his neck. The sensation had Felix purring as he turned his body around to face Chan smiling at him.

"Morning Channie"

"Morning Kitten, you ready for our big day?" Chan smiled as he reached his hand over Felix to stroke his tail under the sheets.

"Uh huh! " Felix meowed as he snuggled into Chan's neck. He began to rub his head all over Chan's torso, he loved his scent and could never get tired of it.

"Alright cutie, let's get up and ready. What would you like for breakfast?" Chan asked as he let Felix go to get out of bed.

Felix almost had drool coming out his mouth as he saw Chan stretch, displaying his fit body and abs.

"Kitten?"

"O-oh... um.. ice cream!" Felix sat up on his knees twirling his tail with excitement.

"Kitten, you can't have ice cream for breakfast" Chan laughed as he came closer to the boy to pet his ears.

"Oh...." Felix said with a little disappointment.

Chan noticed this.

"You can however, have crepes with a ton of whip cream?" He smirked.

Felix had to control himself from jumping on the older upon hearing that.

"W-whip C-cream??" His eyes dilated as his tail was twitching like crazy.

"Yup, as much as you want. Well within reason." Chan chuckled.

"And while we're out, I'll treat you to ice cream later. Any flavor you want" he smiled.

He really should have, but Felix couldn't control himself any longer. He lunged into Chan, the older barely catching him as they fell to the floor.

"Yes please Channie! Pretty please!" Felix meowed as he sat on Chan, now rubbing his face in his neck and giving kitten licks.

"....ow... ok, ok. Kitten, calm down" he chuckled.

Felix didn't listen as he was still over-excited, licking and purring into Chan's neck. The older had to control himself before the younger could sense his arousal, he didn't want to scare him.

"Kitten... stop..." he smiled lightly, but with a stern tone.

Felix didn't as he pressed himself even closer to Chan, sitting his ass right on Chan's crotch that was growing bigger.

Chan grabbed Felix by the shoulders.

"Lix, stop." He said in a more demanding tone.

Hearing that, Felix froze and stopped his movements to pull away and look at Chan.

"I-I'm sorry Chan.... I just got too excited... I won't do it again...." he said his ears went down, frowning a bit. He was about to get off the older, before Chan held him still.

"Kitten, it's ok. You just need to make sure you listen to me when I tell you something, ok?" He cupped his cheek while speaking softly to Felix.

"Yes Channie...."

"Good boy, now let's get ready" he smiled kissing Felix on the cheek as he picked him up, him finally getting up afterwards.

"How's about you go choose whatever can fit you in the closet and get ready while I make breakfast" Chan smiled as began to pet him again.

"Ok, thank you Channie!" He said before running into Chan's giant walk in closet. Chan chuckled before walking out his room to prepare their food in the kitchen.

This is gonna be an interesting day....


	13. 11- If I can live for you, I can do anything

Felix ran into Chan's closet, still amazed at how big it is. He loved Chan's closet, it was pure heaven to him as the entire room smelled like him.

"Channie..." he meowed as he slowly walked around sniffing all his clothes. Saying Felix's senses would short circuit again would be an understatement.

"Chan..." he purred as he rubbed his face into once of the older's white button ups. He was in pure euphoria as he sniffed everything. That's when he noticed something feel strange in his lower half. He looked down to see a bulge in his pants, lifting the waistband some he looked down so see he was semi-hard.

No no no... this isn't good... go away!

He tried to think of something else to make his erection go away. He quickly stopped sniffing Chan's clothes as he realized that's what caused it.

No no! Chan can't see! He'll be disgusted by me...  
He's already done so much for me... I can't ruin it..

He frantically tried thinking of food or something to make his boner go away, which luckily it did.

He breathed out a sigh of relief before rushing to find a sweater and joggers to wear before he got aroused again by Chan's scent. He ran into the bathroom to turn on the water, trying to hurry up because he's sure it took a long ass time smelling around Chan's closet.

Once he finished, he slipped on Chan's clothes. They were a bit big for him, especially the sweater, but he just tied the jogger right around his waist to keep them up. Shortly after he grabbed his choker Chan gave him and ran into the kitchen when he smelled breakfast.

"I'm done Channie!" He surprised the older running up behind him.

Chan was just putting the crepes on the plates as he turned around.

Holy shit... he's too cute...  
Chan.. behave yourself!

He cleared his throat.

"I-I can see kitten, you ready to eat?"

"Whip cream!" Is all Felix meowed as his tail was twirling.

"Ok cutie, you'll get your whip cream in a minute" go sit down and I'll bring the food to the table.

Felix ran over to the table hopping into his seat as he eagerly waited for Chan to bring their breakfast over.

"Your breakfast is served princess" he smiled as he placed the plate in front of Felix. He went back to the counter to bring them some tea he made and the can of whipped cream he promised Felix.

Felix stared down at his plate with wide eyes, practically licking his lips at the sight. Then his head shot up when he heard the sound of a pop.

"And here is your whip cream" Chan laughed as he shook the can, swirling the whip cream all over Felix's crepes.

"Whip cream!" He meowed as he watched the fluff of white cream cover his plate. He wasted no time digging into his food, licking up all the whipped cream first. Chan could only laugh as he sat down next to him, watching how cute he was.

Just as Chan was about to dig into his food, he felt Felix staring at him. He looked over to see all the boy's whip cream devoured and whip cream all over his face and nose.

"Channie can I have more??" Felix pleaded.

Chan could only chuckle at how adorable his kitten was.

"You can have a little more and that's it, you need to eat your food" he said a little more sternly this time.

"Thank you Channie!" Felix purred as he watched Chan swirl more whip cream on his pancakes. This time he tried to control himself by eating the whip cream with the crepes as Chan told him.

"You're too cute" Chan smiled before he leaned over to kiss his cheek. Felix giggled as he continued to eat.

Within a few minutes Felix had finished way before Chan.

"Done Channie!" He perked up to look at the older.

Chan directed his attention to him.

"Lix...." he laughed.

"What?" Felix cocked his head in confusion and he twirled his tail again.  
He didn't realize he head whipped cream all over his lips and nose, practically the cutest thing Chan had ever seen.

"Stay still" Chan laughed as he took a napkin to wipe his face.

"There, much better"

"Oh.... thank you!" Felix giggled.

"You can go watch tv while I finish and go get ready" he gestured over to the living room.

"Um... is it ok if I go read... in your study? He asked timidly.

"My study? What's in there?" He questioned.

"Um... well when I was looking around yesterday... I found some science books... about my eye..."

"Ah, I see. Which means you found my case study I assume?" Chan finished eating as he placed his utensils down.

"Y-yes, it was-"

"Did you like it?"

"I-I did! So... can I go read some more?"

Chan got up to pet Felix.

"Anything you want kitten" he smiled before pecking his cheek.

"Thank you Channie!" Felix hopped up before running to Chan's study. Chan could only laugh as he took the plates to the sink, making his way over to his room to get ready.

Felix.... I think I'm falling for you....

Felix was so caught up with reading, he didn't realize Chan had finished getting ready as he was staring at him from the doorway.

"I'm done Lix".  
Felix looked up, but ended up staring at how good Chan looked. He wore a dark button up, paired with a leather jacket and dark jeans.

"Lix?" Chan asked again.

"U-um yes! Let's go!" He got up to put the book away before following Chan out the room. When they got to the front door, Chan grabbed his hand before opening it.

"Ready kitten?" Chan smiled as he looked into his eyes.

Felix couldn't contain his excitement.  
"Yes Channie!" He grabbed onto the older's arm.

"Off we go then" he said as he pulled Felix out the door with him, then locking it.

Felix kept his hand gripped onto Chan's arms, he didn't know what to expect from today, but he knew as long he was with Chan, nothing can ruin it.


	14. 12-I'll stay by your side, Will you stay in the same place as me?

Felix and Chan arrived at the shopping mall (feels like shoppingg malll- where my aghases at lmao), the hybrid was bouncing in his seat as Chan parked the car.

"Let's go kitten" Chan winked at the younger before getting out the car and open his door for him.

Felix slowly came out the car, now becoming a little nervous as he saw other people and hybrids around. He clenched onto Chan's arm, hiding behind him as they walked to the entrance.

Chan noticed and stopped them before they went in.

"Kitten, it's gonna be ok. I'm here, no one will hurt you. You deserve to be here just as everyone else, ok?"

Felix let out a small meow before nodding, holding Chan's hand still as the older led him in.  
He had been to a few shopping places before, but nothing like this mall. It was a luxury shopping mall with many expensive brand stores.

As soon as they walked in, Felix stopped in his tracks to look around at how expensive everything looked.

"T-this place is huge! And expensive...." he said timidly as he turned to Chan.

"Yes it is, and it's perfect for you" Chan smiled as he petted Felix's ears.

"Come on, let's go spoil you Princess " he said as he slipped his hand down Felix's waist, pulling him close to his body.

Felix liked how close chan was, but he also had to remember to keep calm as they were in public as well.

Chan lead the way as he brought them to a few stores for Felix to look around. Along the way, Felix was in awe of all the pretty stores and how many people were shopping. They finally reached a store that Chan thought would be perfect for the hybrid.

"Let's go in here kitten" he pulled him into a fancy store with a chandelier. It pretty much had all sorts of clothes, lounge, formal, casual.

"Go on and look around, I'll be right here" Chan said as he sat on the leather couch in the store.

"O-ok Channie" Felix smiled before walking around to look. He came around a section that had a few shorts and joggers, picking some items. Then a causal section to pick up some jeans and a few tops and sweaters. He walked a little further down, coming across the female section. Felix never had a preference on clothes, so he wore whatever was comfortable to him.

He inched closer, seeing a few soft skirts and fluffy cashmere sweaters. He wasn't sure if Chan would mind, but he would ask. Picking up a skirt and two more sweaters, he had a large pile of clothes. He scurried back to Chan, ready to show him what he picked out.

"Channie look!"

"I see you found some things kitten" he smiled standing up to come closer to Felix.

"Ya! Can I go try them on?"

"Well of course cutie, that's why we're here" he joked as he took the pile from Felix to hold, and grabbing his hand with his other free one to walk to the fitting room.

"Excuse me, can he try these on please?" Chan said to the attendant before she turned around.

"Oh of course he-" she had stopped midway, as she stared at Chan, then at Felix.  
The hybrid of course knew it was because of his eye, so he quickly covered it with his hand.  
Chan wasn't happy about that. He let go of Felix's hand he was holding to pull his other one down.

"Lix, what have I told you about doing that?" He said sternly. Felix just looked down and stayed quiet. Chan was now annoyed that the attendant upset the younger.

He let out as exasperated sigh before speaking to her.

"Look, can we get a room?" He said angrily.

The attendant realized Chan was talking to her, directed her attention back at him.

"Um, yes. That one is open" she quietly gestured to the large open room behind.

"Thanks, and I'd suggest you don't stare at people, nor hybrids for that matter. It's rude" he said with a death tone as he glared at her.

"Come on Lix" he grabbed the boy's hand pulling him into the fitting room. Chan closed the door before setting the clothes down on the bench, but he didn't expect Felix to be crying when he turned around.

"Lix? What's wrong?" He reached his hand to cup Felix's cheek, pulling him close by the waist with his other.

"I-I'm sorry...." Felix sniffled as he tried to look down.

"Kitten, there's nothing to be sorry for. Why are you upset? Is it because of that lady?" He asked worriedly.

Felix nodded.

"I- I know you told me not to cover it... but I feel bad... that when I'm with you.. people will see it... I don't want to disgrace you...." he sniffled.

Chan's heart dropped at that, he didn't realize the younger was that insecure about his eye, that he was worried about looking bad around him.

"Felix...."

Chan pulled him into a tight hug.   
"Kitten, you would never disgrace me or anything like that." He whispered to the boy before lifting his head up to look at him.

"I brought you out here because I want people to see you. I want them to see your beautiful eye that's different and just like mine. I want the world to know that you're just like any other hybrid, my hybrid".

"R-really?"

"Yes kitten. Just like I told you before, your eye is beautiful just like your other one. Just like your nose, your freckles, your smile. Everything about you is perfect and special" he gave a soft smile as he gazed into the younger's eyes.

Felix felt better in an instant hearing Chan's touching words.

"T-thank you Channie... that means so much..." he smiled finally.

"That's what I wanna see, only smiles on my cute kitty" he kissed Felix's nose. The younger giggled and began to blush.

"O-ok Channie.... you wanna help me choose my outfits?" He twirled his tail around again.

"Of course princess, I'm sure you'll look cute in all of them". Chan smiled as he sat in a chair, the fitting room was large so they had plenty of room to move around.

Felix turned red again hearing Chan call him princess, he always loved the praise and pet names the older gave him. He was a little shy of showing his body to Chan, but he knew as his new owner sooner or later he would see his skin somehow.

Felix slipped off the joggers, leaving him in boxers as he grabbed the jeans to try on. Chan quietly watched, trying to keep himself calm.

Stay calm Chan... he's just changing...

Felix tried not to think about Chan watching him, trying to avoid the issue he had in the closet that morning. Once he slipped on the jeans, they were a perfect fit.

"I think these are perfect Channie!" He looked in the mirror and then at the older.

"Ya? You can get them then" he smiled back.

"Ok!" Felix meowed as he went to reach for a t-shirt to try on. He was a bit apprehensive as he reached slowly to pick it up. He stared at it and held it in his hand before putting it on the hanger next to him.   
He dreaded what he had to do next, he had to take off his sweater. With Chan sitting behind him and watching, he was afraid of the older seeing what he tried keeping a secret for as long as he could.

He let out a deep breathe before grabbing the hem of his sweater to pull up slowly, finally pulling it over his head, baring his skin shirtless on full view for Chan to see.

And that's when he saw it.

"Felix.... your-"

That's what I was afraid of..... was all the hybrid thought.


	15. 13- I am you, see me in you

"Felix.... your-"

That's what I was afraid of..... was all the hybrid thought.

Felix's body was on full display for the older to see, he slowly got up from his chair, inching closer to the boy.

"Felix... your back..."

Felix kept his head down as sorrow showed on his face.

I'm sorry Channie.... I didn't want you to see....

Felix shuddered at the touch of Chan's fingers on his waist, before touching his back.

"Felix... what happened....?" He questioned. Chan never expected to see an arm lengths scar across the younger's back. Felix stood still, looking down in front of the mirror. He took a deep breathe before speaking up.

"I-it was at one of the shelters....."

"What...?"

Felix lifted his gaze to look at Chan through the mirror's reflection.

"At one of the shelters.... I was attacked... by a few other hybrids..."

"So someone did this to you?" Chan could feel a mixture of sadness and anger seethe in his body.

Those fucking assholes....

Felix finally turned around to face him.  
"Y-yes...one of the nights... I wanted to go for a walk.... so they followed me... and attacked me"

"Felix..."

Felix swallowed back his tears, looking down again before continuing.

"O-one of them... had a knife... I think they wanted to kill me... but they missed since it was dark... and I ran away to the hospital"

"My god... Felix...."

"The doctor said I would be ok, it would just leave a scar...."

Felix lifted his gaze to look at Chan, he didn't expect to see him with a face full of tears.

Chan grabbed and pulled him into a a hug, almost squeezing the life out of him.

"C-Channie..." Felix could barely mutter out. Then Chan pulled him away, still gazing at him with tear stricken eyes.

"Channie, no! D-don't cry... I'm sorry! I don't want you to cry..." Felix said pouting as he tried wiping Chan's tears away with his small hands.

Chan sniffled before speaking up.

"Felix...you don't know how much it hurts me... to know people, not just people but hybrids... hybrids just like you have done these things to you...."

Felix looked down before looking back up again.

"I know Channie... I've accepted my past...   
but n-now I have you to take care of me...." he smiled as he continued to wipe his tears away.

My god Felix....you're the sweetest thing on this earth... no one deserves you...

Chan tried to be less somber, he didn't want to ruin Felix's shopping day with his crying. He smiled to the younger before speaking up.

"That's right, you have me now and forever kitten"

Felix smiled back once he saw Chan happy again.

"Let's finish trying on these clothes and get you some ice cream, hm?"

Felix meowed at the sound of that.

"Ok Channie!" He quickly tried on more sweaters and t shirts that all fit to his liking luckily. The last few items made him a bit nervous to try on in front of Chan.

"Oh, you picked up some skirts?" The older asked sitting back down in the chair.

"Um... yes... they're comfortable sometimes. Do you not like them? I can put them back..." He said timidly.

"Kitten, you can wear whatever makes you happy. I don't mind at all, I'm sure you'll look cute in it." He smiled to the younger as he tried to calm him.

"Ok Channie...." Felix blushed as he grabbed a pink fluffy sweater and the skirt to slip on. Chan could barely control himself as he watched Felix slowly slip on his skirt, and then putting on the fluffy oversized sweater. The younger looked in the mirror before turning around to face the older.

"What do you think Channie?" He smiled as he placed his hands behind his back, twirling his tail.

Chan didn't think the boy could become any cuter, but he apparently did. His blonde hair, ears and tail went perfectly with the cotton candy pink outfit he had on. His smooth and perfect legs, and his booty fitted everything in the best shape possible. His cute heart pendant choker was what almost killed Chan.

Fucking hell....  
Chan stop! Behave!   
That skirt... and his tail... AAH!

Chan felt he was hot in his jacket, removing it to sit in his lap.

"I-, um, I think it looks perfect on you Lix" he could barely speak out.

"Really?? Thank you Channie!" He squeaked as he turned back around to look in the mirror.

Chan got up, he knew they needed to get out of there before he would have an issue in his pants.

"Ok kitten, change and then let's go check out"

Felix nodded before changing back into his, well Chan's, regular clothes. Chan grabbed the pile of clothes as they made their way out the fitting room. Chan saw the same attendant, giving her side eye as he walked passed her. Felix just held Chan's other hand as he followed.

They finally reached the checkout counter, paying for everything.

"Thank you sir, your total comes to $2,735"

Felix almost fainted as soon as he heard that.

"Here's my credit card" Chan said as he handed it to the cashier.

Felix tugged on Chan's arm.

"Channie... that's too much..." he whispered.

"Felix, I told you it's fine. I make that much in a day" he joked.

Felix just nodded as he stayed quiet waiting for the cashier to finish.

"Thank you, have a wonderful day" he smiled as he handed the bags to Chan.

"Thanks, you too. Come on Lix" he turned to the boy to grab his hand again.

They left the store, Felix jumping up and down as he was excited for his new clothes.

"Thank you so much for buying me new clothes Channie!" He smiled as he leaned and purred into the older's shoulder.

"I already told you, anything you want kitten" he smiled as he wrapped his arm around his waist.

"How's about ice cream now?"

"Ice cream!" Felix meowed as his purring became louder.

"Yes princess, any flavor you want"

"Thank you so much Channie!" Felix was about to tackle the older in a hug, but remembered they were in public.

While walking, they ended up stopping in a bath and body shop. Stopping to buy Felix any shampoo and body products he wanted. Chan bought him many bottles of honey, vanilla, and strawberry scented products, including a few bath bombs the younger begged for.

Eventually they stopped at an ice cream kiosk, Felix finally getting what he wanted since morning.

"Ice cream Channie!" He tugged the older as they got in line.

"I know cutie, what flavor would you like?"

Felix made a pout as he looked at the menu to decide.

"Mmm vanilla! ... no chocolate! No wait ... vanilla!" He kept going back and forth, making Chan laugh at his indecisiveness.

"You can only choose one" He chuckled.

"I know...it's hard..."

Chan pulled him close by the waist with his free hand.

"I have an idea. How's about I get chocolate, you get vanilla, and we both share?" He smirked.

"Really? Yes pretty please Channie!" Felix meowed as he held on to the older's arms.

"Alright then kitten" he chuckled before it was his turn to order. Felix stood behind him, still shy being in front of a stranger.

"Hi, one chocolate and one vanilla ice cream please".

"Sure! $6 please"

Chan handed him his credit card, giving a nice smile.

"You know, you two are cute together" the cashier said before handing back his card and moving to scoop out the ice cream.

"Pardon?"

"Is that your hybrid ?" He glanced over to Felix. Felix noticing this, stepped out from behind Chan to direct his attention to the cashier.

"Ya, he is"

"Well, I think it's cute how you two are. Both your eyes are different but kind of match each of you, it's like you were made to be together" he smiled as he handed Chan his ice cream.

"Oh, um thanks. You're the first to actually say that."

Felix stepped closer as he heard the conversation.

"No problem, not all of us are ignorant idiots" he joked before handing Felix his.

"Well that's good to know, thanks again" Chan said as he said his goodbye. Felix smiled and waved to the cashier, following Chan to sit down at a table.

"See kitten, someone thinks your eye is cool"

Felix smiled as he started to lick his ice cream.

"Uh huh, and he likes yours too Channie!"

"I told you, there are some nice ones out there" he winked before licking his own ice cream. About halfway through eating, they swapped ice creams so Felix could have chocolate as Chan promised.

"Ready to go home cutie?" He grabbed Felix's hand as they got up.

"Yup, thank you for for an amazing day Channie!" He hugged the older's arm.

"Anything for my one and only kitten" he smiled as the made their way back out.

That day was the first day in a long time Felix felt like he could be himself in the world, with Chan by his side...


	16. 14-Overlapping colors

A few weeks had gone by and Felix was continuously spoiled by Chan, which he didn't mind.

"Kitten, I'm off to work. I'll be back this evening, ok?" Chan said as he rushed around to grab his phone and keys. Felix was playing games on a new laptop Chan had gotten him, as well as a phone. The younger was resting on the couch playing as he laid on his stomach, swirling his tail around.

"Ok Channie!" He sat up to face the older. Chan went up to him before kissing his forehead.

"Be good while I'm gone kitty, ok?"

"Yes Channie! Oh, I need more shampoo. Can you take me shopping again?" He pleaded with big eyes.

"Mmm, I don't think I'll have time tonight Lix. Oh, here!" He went to take his wallet out to pull out his credit card.

"Here Lix, buy it online since I can't. You can do same day shipping too since you need it. Buy whatever you want princess" he handed Felix his credit card before kissing him on the cheek and rushing towards the door.

"Bye Lix!" He yelled as he closed the door.

Felix looked at the plastic card curiously. He shrugged before going back to playing his game, he was gonna eat lunch and then order what he needed later.

Lunch time came around quick for him as he looked in the pantry to eat some cookies. Chan said ice cream wasn't actual food, but the hybrid still wanted to do what he felt since the older was gone.

He went into the freezer, taking out the tub of ice cream to scoop some in a bowl.

"Yummy ice cream!" He purred as he put giant spoonfuls in the bowl, then putting the almost empty tub back.

He grabbed his ice cream and cookies going back to the couch. When he got back to his laptop, he pulled up the website he needed to buy his shampoo and other bath products from. While licking his ice cream, he became excited as he saw so many additional options online.

"Bath fizzies!" He meowed as he clicked to add them to the cart. He stopped for a minute, thinking he should only get what he actually needed.

But Channie said I could get anything I wanted...

A big Cheshire smile grew on his face as he added his shampoo to the cart, fruity lip balms, lotions, and shower gels.

"Oh...." he said as he clicked the total of the shopping cart, adding up to $300.

He just shrugged as he clicked confirm order for it to deliver same day after putting in Chan's credit card. He sat up as he twirled his tail around, excited his stuff would deliver in a few hours.

Just as he was about to log off, an ad popped up on the side.

"Soft & Sweet intimates....?" He scrunched his face in confusion before clicking it. It opened up a new screen, showing intimate clothes for women.

"Oh..." Felix was intrigued as he scrolled through the many options. They offered bodysuits, soft lounge wear, fuzzy socks. And that's when he saw it.   
The option for panties came up, so he clicked on it.  
His eyes went wide as he saw all the cute designs and laced panties they offered.

"I've never worn them... but they look comfy!" He meowed as he began to click on some to add to the shopping cart. He also went back to add some fuzzy socks too.

Once he added a few pairs of socks and a few sets of panties, he proceeded to check out. The total this time was $220 as he put Chan's credit card in again.

Once he finished, he closed his laptop clapping his hands as he went to finish eating his ice cream and walk around the place.

*ding*

Chan was typing up a patients information when he felt his phone go off. He pulled it out his pocket to look at his notifications.

*credit card purchase confirmation*  
Bath and beauty products- $300

"God damn kitten, how much shampoo did you buy?" He chuckled as he tapped into the notification, looking at the details of the purchase.

He does love his bath fizzies...

Just as he was about to put his phone away, another notification popped up.

What?

*credit card purchase confirmation*  
Clothing- $220

"He bought more clothes? But we just got a ton..." he said as he tapped into the details.

Chan almost thought he would have a heart attack at what he saw Felix purchase.

He purchased panties....

No Chan... have holy thoughts...  
Good god... Felix...and lace...

God help me....

But that was quite hard as the idea of Felix in his short skirt and sweater with panties on underneath, almost made him faint.

Just the idea made his pants tighter as he almost dropped his phone.

He quickly slipped his phone in his pocket as he tried to get back to work.

This was gonna be a long ass work day...

~

When Felix finished eating, he started to surf social media on his phone. Scrolling through pictures of parks and other shopping products he can look at.   
That's when another ad came up and he stopped scrolling.

"Change your eye... by day... or night?" He read out loud as he clicked on an ad. It was an ad for a company that created colored contacts, whether if you wanted to go out for fun or just change up your look. 

Felix sat up as he was on the couch again, looking through the site.

Free trial right now, no need to purchase  
Quick delivery for an extra $25 fee

Felix squeaked as he was excited to look through everything. He clicked on all the contact colors available, finally selecting brown just like his normal eye.

My eye... this can fix my eye?! I can be normal!

He twitched his tail around as he was quick to put in his information. He put in Chan's credit card to pay for shipping, excited it would deliver today.

Once finished he placed down his phone as he jumped around, happy that he found something that would make him "normal".

Chan once again heard the phone go off, proceeding to check it again.

*credit card purchase confirmation*  
Delivery Charge -$25

"Hm, must be for the other purchases" he shrugged putting the phone away again.

~

A few more hours had gone by, and what Felix was waiting for finally came.

The doorbell rang as he ran to the door opening it.

"Hi, delivery for Christopher?"

"Uh ya! That's me! Thank you!" He smiled widely as he grabbed the multiple packages from the delivery man and bringing them in before shutting the door.   
He could barely wait to open them as he started to rip open the packing and boxes.

"Shampoo!" He meowed as he opened his beauty box, making sure everything he ordered was there. Then he moved on to the package that had his panties.

"Pretty!" He began to purr as he looked through all the panties he got in so many different colors, as well as the socks.

What he was most excited for was the small box with contacts. He ripped the package open to see the small box.

Finally....

Felix grabbed the contacts running to the bathroom.  
He opened the box to follow instructions.

"Wash hands before touching contacts... can wear up to 12 hours.... do not sleep in contacts" was all he read before opening the case. He washed his hands as instructions said, placing his small finger on one of them.

He was nervous to put it in his eye, but he focused on it as he looked into the mirror. Once it was in, he blinked a few times letting it center. He closed both eyes before opening them, finally seeing himself in the mirror.

He was so happy he could cry.

"I-I'm finally ... normal" he smiled to himself as he watched how both eyes were perfectly brown. He ran out the bathroom jumping around and meowing as he felt like he was on cloud 9.

That's when he remembered he wanted to try on his panties. He ran back to the living room to grab them, going back into the bedroom. He quickly slipped off his pants and boxers and he opened the package to slip them on.

"They were right, comfy!" He meowed as he looked at them in the mirror.

"And pretty!" He squeaked.

They were pink, so he wanted to try them on with other pink things he had.

"Hm... oh! My pink sweater and skirt!"   
He ran to Chan's closet as the older had made room for his clothes too, grabbing them to slip on.

"Pretty in pink!" He meowed as he looked at himself with the skirt and sweater.

"Oh, my socks!" He darted back into the living to put them on as he sat on the floor.

He was so excited, he didn't realize hours had passed and Chan was home early actually.

"Kitten, I'm home!" He came in closing the door.

Felix quickly got up from the floor, running to the front door to hug Chan.

"Channie!" He lunged into the older.

"There's my kitty" he hugged the boy before kissing the top of his head. Looking down, that's when he realized his fantasy had come true.

Oh my god... the skirt and sweater...

He continued to peek down at the boys bare legs. When he pulled away however to face him, the smile on his face went away.

"Channie I got so much stuff today!"

"Felix... your eye...."


	17. 15- I just wish I could see me, me

"Felix... your eye..."

Chan was in disbelief when he looked Felix in the eyes. Both were brown, his blue eye was gone.

"Channie! I got so much stuff today! Wanna see?" He meowed.

Chan stood frozen for a few seconds, just staring at Felix's eyes. He placed his hands on the younger's cheeks as he stared intently.

"Channie? What's wrong ?" Felix asked in confusion.

"Felix.... kitten... what did you do?" He barely whispered out.

"What do you mean?"

"Felix your eye... what did you do to your eye?" He asked with worry and a hint of sadness.

"Oh! I fixed it Channie! See, I can be normal now!" He moved his hand up to his forehead to hold his bangs back to give the older a closer look.

Chan wasn't sure if he should feel sad, heartbroken, or disappointed.

"Felix..." was all he said before pulling away. He walked passed the younger to place his keys and wallet on the counter. He slowly turned around with sadness across his face.

"Channie... what's wrong?" Felix asked quietly as he nervously played with the hem of his skirt.

"Felix, tell me what did you exactly do to your eye" he asked sternly as he crossed his arms.

Felix wasn't sure why the older was acting strange, he thought he would be happy for him.

"I- I found this site... they sell color contacts... so I ordered some..."

"Felix, why would you do that?" Chan slightly raised his voice which startled the younger.

"I-I wanted to be normal... like everyone else..." he quietly said.

Chan let out as frustrated sigh as he shook his head, looking away.

Felix inched closer to the older.

"Y-you don't like it...?" He nervously asked.

Chan uncrossed his arms, putting one on his hip.

"No Felix, I don't". He said with an angry yet hurt tone directing his attention back to the younger.

"Why would you think I would?" He slightly yelled.

Felix was scared, he's never seen Chan angry at him like this before.

"Channie I-"

"Do you know how that makes me feel?" He said with that same upset and hurt tone.

Felix started to tear up at Chan raising his voice at him.

"Chan-"

"It makes me feel like you don't love yourself, like I've told you that you should. After all we've been through together. And on top of that, it makes me feel like you don't want to be anything like me. It makes me feel like how those other hybrids and people treated you. Different.... like I'm the defective one..." he finally finished with a sigh.

Felix didn't realize changing what he wanted for himself would hurt the older this much. He was sniffling and wiping a few tears away before trying to speak up again.

"Channie.... I didn't mean to-"

"I'm going to shower, I had a long day" he sighed out still upset. Felix tried to reach for him, but the older just went into the bedroom, slamming the door.

Felix's heart felt like it shattered.

He slowly walked over to the couch, sitting on it as he pulled his knees to his chest. Letting all his tears finally fall.

Chan... he hates me now...  
Stupid Felix! Why did you do that!?  
He was so nice to you... and you hurt him...

He cried to himself as he thought about Chan. He never meant to hurt his feelings, he just wanted to be normal. But it made him realize, it wasn't people's validation that he needed to feel normal. It was having Chan... having a home is what made him feel normal.

Felix cried, until he cried himself to sleep on the couch, hoping Chan would come out.

Chan however was in the shower watching the water go down the drain. He was still upset and disappointed in Felix. He knew the boy was still learning to accept his eye, but would have never thought he would go this far.

Felix... why....  
I thought you were finally happy with yourself ...  
Happy with me...   
Finally accepted that we were both different from the world...

Those same thoughts played over and over in Chan's head until he realized he needed to get out the shower or he would be in there all night. He finished and dried himself stepping out the shower, that's when he saw the box of contacts on the counter. He sadly looked at them before going into his bedroom. He went to his closet slipping on a black T shirt and joggers.

He assumed Felix would be playing games, but was surprised when he opened the door to see him asleep on the couch with a pillow. Checking his phone, he realized it was dinner time, and they both needed to eat.

He went to the younger, sitting on the couch next to him. As he sat, he slowly admired his cute outfit and his legs.

There's no way I can stay mad at him...  
He's too damn cute....

He reached over to pet his head, waking him up.

"Felix, wake up. You need to eat"

Felix shifted a bit before waking up, sitting upright to look at Chan.

"Channie...."

"Come on Lix, you need to eat" he said with a still somber tone. He got up to walk away, but Felix grabbed his hand to pull him back. He quickly stood up, rushing to hug the older.

"Channie... I'm so sorry... I-I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... I'm sorry..." he cried into the older's chest.

"Felix... " he sighed again as he pulled them to sit back down on the couch. Felix sat on his lap as he kept his head down.

"Channie, I-I don't think there's anything wrong with you.... it's me that I wanted to fix... I didn't know it would make you so angry..." he sadly said before looking up to the older.

As Chan looked into Felix's eyes, he couldn't help feel sad again as those weren't the eyes he knew all this time.

He reached down to hold hands with Felix.

"Kitten.... I'm sorry I yelled.... but why do you keep trying so hard to change yourself?" He softly asked.

" I- I don't know... I saw it.. and I wanted to try it..." he mumbled.

Chan reached his hand to cup Felix's cheek.

"Kitten....sweetheart...I've told you plenty of times. You're beautiful the way you are. You don't need contacts or whatever to change anything about yourself. It makes me sad to see you keep trying to change yourself...". He sighed before continuing.

"I just wish you could imagine what I see through my eyes, and that's the most beautiful and precious hybrid I've ever seen. Your eye is what makes you, you. And I'm grateful for it, because if it wasn't for your eye, I wouldn't have met you. And right now, I can't imagine my life without my kitten". He finished with a small smile.

"Channie...." Felix sniffled before jumping into the older and hugging him.

"I'm sorry Channie.... I'm so glad I met you too and I wouldn't change it for the world... I promise I won't do it again.... I'll throw the contacts away... I promise ...." he cried into his chest.

Chan finally felt his heart become lighter as he smiled at Felix's words. He lifted him up to face him.

"Good kitty, now your face may still be cute with two brown eyes, but your blue eye will always be my favorite" he smiled before kissing Felix on the nose.  
Felix wiped his tears away as he giggled.

"And Channie's blue eye is my favorite!" He purred as he started to rub his face in Chan's shoulder.

"Ok, kitten. Let's go eat before you won't want to get up again" he chuckled as he lifted both of them to stand up.

"We're taking out that contact right after though" he said sternly.

"Ok! Oh look Channie!" He stood back to spin around for his skirt to move.

"I bought panties and fuzzy socks to match!"

Chan almost had a nosebleed at the sight of Felix's thighs as he twirled, seeing the slightest bit of the lace panties.

"I-I can see that k-kitten... um... they are very nice on you. Let's go eat" he could barely get out as he tried looking towards the kitchen.

"Ok Channie! I'll show you after all the different colors panties I got!"

This was going to be a rough night for the older....


	18. 16- Can't compare you with anyone else

Chan was in a much better mood after speaking with Felix. He pulled out some leftovers for both to eat as the older told him about his work day.

"Kitten, would you like ice cream today?"

Felix froze as he remembered how he pretty much ate 1/2 a tub of it, without Chan's permission.

"N-no thank you Channie" he said nervously.

"That's odd, you love ice cream? Your stomach not feel good?" he questioned as he finished eating, placing his napkin down.

Shit... I shouldn't have eaten so much of it ...

"N-no, it's fine. I um-" Felix nervously said.

"Ok then, I'll just take some for myself" Chan shrugged as he got up walking to the freezer.

Felix's tail began to twitch nervously as he was internally panicking about Chan finding out.

Chan took the tub out the freezer, face furrowed in confusion when he removed the lid. He stood there looking at it for a few seconds before turning his head to Felix.

"Kitten, did you eat ice cream while I was gone today?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes.

Felix blinked a few times before speaking up.

"N-no...."

Chan turned his entire body to face the younger as he leaned on the counter.

"Kitten, what have I told you about lying?" He said sternly.

Felix grabbed his tail to play with nervously.

"I.... um.... had some..."

Chan looked back at the ice cream, before looking at Felix again.

"Kitten, this isn't some. This is more than 1/2 the tub" he said with a deep tone.

Felix kept quiet as he looked down.

"Felix, were you a bad kitty and ate more than you're allowed?" Chan crossed his arms.

Felix remained quiet.

"Kitten, I'm talking to you" Chan lightly teased.

Felix finally looked up.

"Y-yes...."

Chan uncrossed his arms as he turned back to the ice cream.

"Ok then, no ice cream for you" he said with a smirk as he grabbed a bowl to scoop some out for himself.

Felix meowed and whined as soon as he heard that.

"B-but Channie...."

"Nope, you were a bad kitty while I was gone. So no treats for you" he said as he closed the tub and put the ice cream back in the freezer.

Chan came back to sit at the table, bringing the bowl of ice cream.

"So, Princess. You didn't tell me how your day was?" He teased with a smile.

Felix couldn't help but stare at Chan's ice cream, watching how the older licked his spoon with every bite.

Chan wanted to tease him, so what better way than to make him watch while he ate.

"Felix?"

"H-huh?" Felix snapped out his trance as he looked at Chan.

"I said, tell me about your day"

"O-oh, um well I.... bought...." he trailed off as a small meow came out. He was caught up with staring at Chan's ice cream.

He unconsciously licked his lips as a small meow came out again.

He tried to calm himself again as he continued.

"I bought... my shampoo... and other stuff..."

Chan took a big scoop of ice cream before putting it in his mouth.

"Oh yes, what else?"

"Y-yes.... um... and I ...." he swallowed a bit, as a few more meows came out.

Chan was having fun with teasing him.

So cute...

He smirked as he was almost done eating.

"You what?"

"I-I um.... played games..."

"Did you now?"

Felix forgot to respond as his mouth began to water, staring at the last spoon of ice cream in Chan's bowl.

Chan noticed, looking at how Felix wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

Ok, I'll be nice now...

"Felix"

The boy directed his attention to Chan's.

"Would you like the last of my ice cream?" He teased.

Felix's tail went haywire as soon as he heard that.

"B-but you said I c-couldn't have any...?"

"I know, but I'm being nice and letting you have a small amount. Only on one condition."

"C-condition?"

"Yes, you aren't allowed to have ice cream unless I'm here, ok? I know you can't control yourself".

Felix leaned forward as his tail moved around.

"I- I promise Channie!" He pleaded.

Chan could only laugh internally as how adorable he was.

"Good kitty" he got up as he brought the bowl in front of Felix. The younger wasted no time as he grabbed the spoon to lick and eat what was left of the ice cream.

Chan could only chuckle.

Felix finished within seconds before looking up to Chan.

"Thank you Channie!" He purred.

Chan petted his head before taking the bowl and other dishes to the sink. He then turned around walking slowly to Felix.

"So kitten, how's about we take that contact out?"

"Ok Channie!" Felix got up as he followed Chan into the bathroom. After leading him in there, Chan motioned for Felix to sit on the counter.

"Sit here for me princess".

Felix hopped up on the counter, swinging his bare legs as his short skirt rode up some. Exposing more of his thighs.

Oh god..   
help me...

Chan could already feel himself get hot as he moved to wash his hands.

Pure thoughts Chan.... pure thoughts only...

Once he was done, he moved in front of Felix as the younger smiled widely at him.

"You ready Lix?"

"Uh huh Channie" the younger nodded.

Chan gently cupped Felix's cheek to hold his head in place as he used to other hand to take the contact out. It was quick and easy as he tossed it in the bin.

He turned back to look into Felix's eyes, inches apart.

" There's my kitty's beautiful blue eye" he smiled as he cupped his cheeks.

Felix giggled as Chan smiled at him, showing his dimples.

"Now Channie and I match again!" He meowed.

"That's right, my cute other half you are" he kissed Felix's nose before hugging him.

"Oh, Channie!" Felix said against his chest.

"Yes kitten?"

"I wanna show you what I bought!"

Chan's eyes went wide for a few seconds.

Oh shit...  
The panties....


End file.
